Crash
by arctique48
Summary: They weren't sure how or why, but they were finding themselves in the strangest situations, and somehow it always seemed to come back to Her. DHr. [Parody]


**Disclaimer: Hogwarts etc belongs to JKR.**

**AN: **lol - even the category 'parody' dresses it up far more than it deserves.

-

**11:30am, 17 July, Year: uncertified.**

**Location: Unknown. **

"Shit."

Due to a number of obscure and ill-explained coincidences Draco Malfoy found himself stumbling into brilliant sunlight. The shadow of the trees had fallen away in an instant to reveal miles and miles of unbroken white. He blinked.

"Shit," he said again.

His wrists ached, his head pounded and his toes were burning through the soles of his shoes. _Beach_, his brain registered feebly, but where it had come from he did not know. On autopilot he began to stumble forward towards the glowing expanse of water separating him from the horizon.

If he thought hard he could remember screams. Screams and a heavy roaring in his ears. If he really concentrated maybe he'd even see the shadow of a face too. Terror. Everyone had been terrified.

But after that it ended.

Just darkness and then waking up in the forest.

Reaching the edge of the brilliant water he dropped to his knees, scooping up a handful and gulping it down in one.

A second later he was on all fours, retching and gasping. _Beach_, his mind reaffirmed.

"Stupid," offered a voice behind him. "You shouldn't drink sea water."

-

Staggering away, the very atmosphere upon her like flies on rotting meat; the sun so hot she felt her skin roasting as she stumbled towards the patch of blessed darkness up the hill. It was as though her very blood was boiling beneath her skin. Sand slipped between the bare toes on her left foot and she felt herself floundering as she fell, face crashing into the ground and jarring pain through her exhausted limbs.

A soft whimper left her lips before she dragged herself to her feet again, clawing herself up the hill with that terrified knowledge that if she stopped _here,_ in full sunlight, she would die.

Her memory was hazy, she couldn't remember faces or words, but she did remember a plane. And she remembered that plane crashing. Another shuddering breath and she looked around, half expecting to see the wreckage floating a few hundred meters out, a giant wing bobbing like an ominous silver shark fin, but there was nothing. Just sand and water. A little further along a suitcase bobbed on the surf… Perhaps it wasn't all imagined.

Her breathing was growing strained, the tree line crawling closer at an agonising pace as she wracked her brain to remember where she had been going, what she had been doing. The sun bore down upon her and sodden clothes were clinging to her feverish skin. Salt stung in the cuts that peppered her upper body and her legs were almost altogether numb. As the trees lingered just out of reach she felt herself beginning to panic that it was all a misty mirage, waiting to vanish the next time she blinked.

Seconds passed as she struggled up the sandy incline and suddenly there was shade. Sobbing tears of relief she fell to the floor, hastily tightening the bandage clinging to her wounded right arm before passing out entirely.

Behind her the tide lapped peacefully.

-

"Who the fuck are you?"

He hadn't gone out of his way to sound harsh and bloodthirsty, he hadn't put any particular thought into the tone of his voice at all, But then, perhaps if he had he wouldn't have a crying little muggle to deal with.

She stamped her feet as tears gushed from her abnormally big blue eyes.

He turned his back and began walking back up to the trees.

"Have you seen my Mummy?" came a fragile question from behind him.

At this he looked around dubiously, the beach was empty as far as he could see in each direction. He said nothing and kept on walking. To his dismay she simply followed him.

"How did you get here?" he demanded.

She blinked at him through teary lashes. "I followed you."

He glared, frown deepening as her eyes pooled once more, "Before that though. How did you get… here?" he gestured to the general scenery around them.

"The aeroplane!" she pointed at the sky as if to illustrate her point, but then continued to cry. "Where's Mummy!"

"I don't know." _and what's an air-a-plain…?_

He could feel tiny spasms making their way up and down his arms and he hugged himself in an attempt to stop the shivers. Aches were making themselves known all over his body and soon he found himself stumbling as he walked. All the while the little muggle girl followed him like a shadow.

"Were you going on holiday too?"

She seemed to be trying to make conversation. He gave her a disgusted look. She stopped.

-

Amy Alicia Smith opened her eyes slowly.

Green.

She flexed her fingers, wriggled her toes and with a gasp hauled herself into a sitting position.

Trees.

The ground beneath her was cool and damp but the soft breeze stirring the branches overhead was warm. She struggled to remember.

She ached. Her very bones hurt, but there was no blood and all her joints seemed to be functional so nervously she pulled herself to her feet.

Vines. She was holding vines.

She dropped the offending piece of greenery, looking up again, wondering what it was that didn't seem right about it. And then it struck her. It was hanging from a palm tree.

Staring at the trees above her the whole thing suddenly came flooding back.

_Customs. Queues. Duty Free. Lounging bored on airport seats. Waiting. Boarding. Bad food. Turbulence. _

_Turbulence. _

_Turbulence and alarmed voices from the crew members._

_Alarmed voices followed by screams._

_Oxygen masks, life jackets, the shuddering, grinding sound of tearing metal._

_Falling._

_And then green._

Eyes wide with horror she was suddenly hyperventilating. Her parents? Her sister? Where were they? Had they survived? How had _she _survived? Where was the wreckage? Surely there should be a wreckage? _Where was she?_

Her breathing was cracked and hoarse and she was running through the trees, stumbling and gasping and not knowing where she was going. Tearing plants out of her way she tripped, falling headlong into the ground. Face to face with an unconscious young brunette.

A very familiar looking young brunette.

She was jolted out of her confusion by a shocked voice.

"_Granger_?"

The girl before her stirred.

-

**AN:** This is a bit weird. I debated putting up a full summary, but I've never done it before so why start now? It's a catalogue of clichés (I know, there are many of them, but this is going to a little bit different, or so I tell myself) eventually and it's gonna be fun.

_**If you've read it please review it.**_

**AN II:** And ohmygodguesswhogotintocambridge!!! Ahem.


End file.
